Soaring Skies
by Rebekah96
Summary: It started with dreams about him protecting a girl from something and later formed a friendship. She called him a name, Atem but was that his real name he didn't know because he couldn't remember anything from his past. He believed his dreams where memories of his past and when the girl from the dreams shows up in Domino, things take an interesting turn. (Yami/Atem x Oc).
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: *gasp* Another story about Yu-gi-oh! who knew that I was truly obsessed with one anime.**

 **Yami: While Author-Chan is rambling to herself, I like to welcome you to this new story. As to what is going happen, well you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Yami: I'm helping Author-chan write this story and not only that but the Author is also the Oc of this story. *holds the author within his arms***

 **Yami: Anyway we hope that you readers enjoy this new story**

 **A/n: Now that's out of the way this will be a disclaimer for the rest of the story so I don't have to write it each chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! all rights belong with Kazuki Takahashi, I only own my Oc and parts of the plot**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was just a normal day in Domino City, all the adults were working and most of the children were getting ready for school. This was true for a certain 17 year old boy named Yugi but lately something seemed off with his companion. His companion is none other than the spirit that lives within the Millennium Puzzle that took Yugi 8 years to solve. Unfortunately for him the spirit didn't know his real name nor did he know why he was there in the Millennium Puzzle in the first place and it sadden Yugi to know that the spirit didn't know nothing about himself. Though Yugi took it upon himself and gave his companion a name and called him Yami because that name honestly suited the spirit well and the spirit graceful accepted the name that was given to him. Yugi knew that name was only temporary, it would be until Yami could find out what his real name was but until then Yugi was just going to call him Yami.

Finally Yugi finished getting dressed for school and noticed Yami standing besides him, he knew Yami for awhile now and lately his friend has been quiet and frankly stressed. Of all the times Yugi has know him he has never seen Yami like this before and he didn't like it one bit. To make matters worse Yami wouldn't tell Yugi what was wrong with and if something was bothering him and today is day that Yugi has had enough. He looked in his mirror with a determined face and turned to the spirit, "Yami" he began softly and the spirit turned toward him, "Tell me what is bothering you. You have been quiet for the past 4 days now and your even stress. I have never seen this behavior in you before and don't say nothing is wrong because I can see the look on face. I'm your friend and I want to help you in any way I can."

Yami who listen to the boy just smiled softly, it was just like his aibou to be concern about his well being and want to help in any way he can. The spirit sighed and took a deep breath, "To be honest Yugi for the past 4 days when I go to sleep within the Puzzle I have been having dreams and it always the same one. This dream I believe is conncected with my past and the reason I can tell is because I'm not in Domino." The boy looked at his clock, he had plenty of time before school started and if this dream really is conncected go his memories then it means that Yami well finally be able to remember who he is, "Could you tell me what happen in the dream? It could point out some clues about who you really are."

"Alright. In my dream I'm walking along a street and as I'm walking I can see something within the distance and what I see apparently makes my blood boil. What I saw was a girl getting punch, kicked, and spat on by two guys. As I kept getting closer, I finally heard what was being said. The guys just kept telling that she didn't belong here, and she doesn't need to exist. Apparently they didn't like how her color of skin was, they said it wasn't normal for an Egyptian to have light color skin. Before the guys could kept beating her, I grabbed one of his fists and my tone I used toward them was anger. That's enough I hear myself say and when the guys saw me they cower in fear. The two men started apologizing but apparently I payed them no mind and turned my attention to the girl. She looked at me, her body was all bruised and her upper body had some cuts across her chest and arms. I could that she was also bleeding but apparently I didn't care about that because I picked up her bridal style and took her back to what seems to be a palace. The girl looked at face and blushed slightly but a just smiled at her and I told that I was going to take care of her and address her wounds personally. The girl became shocked and I heard say that I shouldn't do something like that and that she was unworthy to be taken care by the Pharaoh..."

That when Yugi noticed that Yami stopped talking, "Yami what's wrong." All of sudden Yami smiled at him and couldn't contain his excitement, "That's it Yugi. Well I told my dream to you I just remembered something from my past and the keyword that trigger it was Pharaoh. I remember it clearly now, yes in my past I was a Pharaoh of Egypt." Yugi has never seen him so excited before and the boy smiled himself, "I'm glad you remember something from your past Yami." Yami nodded back at him, "So I am Yugi and sure I don't all of my past yet but knowing I was Pharaoh is a start."

Yugi walked downstairs of his grandfather gameshop, yes the boy lived with his grandpa and his grandpa owned a gameshop and stood at the entrance. While Yugi was saying farewell to his grandfather Yami was looking at the window from the door and his eyes widen from what he say. Before Yugi truly left he noticed Yami's state and then looked at the direction he was looking. In front of the window standing on the sidewalk was a girl with brown hair wearing the girls uniform for Domino High and before Yugi could say anything Yami beat him to it. "Yugi it's her. The girl from my dreams. The girl from my dreams is here in Domino City!"

* * *

 **A/n: Well how was that. What a cool way to end the first chapter. Sorry if you don't like how I ended it but I wanted to.**

 **Yami: Thanks for reading the chapter, we hope you enjoy.**

 **Both: Until next time bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All Yami could do was stare at her, honestly the girl was much pretty in real life than in his dreams. Her brown hair went only to her shoulders, her eyes from he could tell was green, her skin was shine in the sunlight, the color was white. He didn't know if she was Japanese or not, wait maybe he could introduce himself, no he didn't want to do that he was confident in duels all the time but when it came to girls he didn't know the first thing to say. Yugi noticed his friend dilemma and just smiled, "I'll help you out Yami but let's get out of the gameshop first." Yugi finally left the gameshop and stood outside, the girl who was standing there grew shock, not probably expecting someone to come out. She did recognize the uniform, _So he's going to the same high school as me but I wonder if he knows English because I don't know Japanese well_ she thought.

Yugi smiled at her and spoke in Japanese assuming she was from here, "I see you go to Domino High as well. Well good news is your not far from the school and if you want so you don't walk alone I'll walk with you." She had trouble understand what she said and looked confused, Yami noticed her confusing and did appeared next to Yugi, "Yugi I don't believe she's from Japan. She can't understand what your saying." "But Yami I don't that many languages and we are learning English but I'm still a bigger at it." "Yugi the Millennium Puzzle can help you and me, it's power has the control to make speak whatever language she knows fluently." Yugi trusted his friend and closed his eyes asking the Puzzle for help and help was granted to him, then he started to speak the language she knew. "I'm sorry about speaking Japanese I assumed you were from here." The girl smiled when she recognized the familiar language, "Oh no it's quite alright."

"Actually I recently moved her to Japan because of my father but the move was so quick and sudden that I didn't have time to learn the language." Yugi notices that speak English so he really didn't need the puzzle's power but then again he still leading the language. "Oh I'm being so rude, my name is Dawn Florence I moved here from America." Dawn smiled at him but then noticed someone else beside the boy, someone who looks exactly like him. "Well it's nice to meet you Dawn my name is Yugi Mutou." Dawn nodded and then looked at Yami, "Um Yugi I hate to ask this and I hope o don't sound crazy to you but there's someone floating next to you. Someone who looks just like you almost." She then pointed to Yami and both boys became shocked, Yugi was the first one to speak "You can see him." The girl just nodded, "Yes I can I honestly don't how I can see but just know that I can see him."

Yami then turned to Yugi and spoke to him, "But that's impossible no one else can see me besides you Yugi." Dawn shook her head, "Thats not true because apparently I can see you." Then both of their eyes grew wide and Yami just looked at her, "You can hear me!" Once again the girl nodded. Yami then floated over to her and stood inches from her face, "This is truly amazing Yugi is supposed to be the only one but maybe there's something about you that's special I just can't place my finger." Dawn blushed from how close he was, sure he was in a spirit form right now but she could tell just how handsome he really was. "What's your name if I might ask?" "Yami." "Well Yami if it makes you feel better for some reason you remind of a boy in me dream in fact I think you are that boy." Yami then looked toward Yugi and then to Dawn, "Does the dream take place in Egypt?" She just nodded, and then Yami smiled once again, he actually took over and switch places with Yugi. Yami then grabbed her hands, and that made Dawn blush more. "That dream you had, I had the same one. This dream that you and I both had must deal with our past." Dawn then looked at him, "You mean like an ancient past but if I was alive those years ago then I must be a reincarnation of someone."

"Well all I know is if you and I had the same dream then it's not a coincidence that we're meeting here today and that you can see my spirit form. It just means that in our past you and I had a very special connection, now what the connection is I don't know but you being can help me and you recover memories from our past." Dawn smiled at that, "Yeah I believe your right and since I'm here now I want to do anything I can to help so whatever I can remember I'll write down and tell you." Yami then took his backpack off, unzip, an grabbed some paper inside. He then wrote the number to the gameshop, "Here this is the number to the gameshop. It's where I live or actually where Yugi lives but you get the idea." Dawn just nodded. For the time in his life Yugi has never seen his friend act like this, Yami was always so down in the dumps and was never cheerful and always had a frown on his face yet here he was talking with a girl who is no doubt from his past and smiling, acting all calm. Yugi then knew right then and there why they were connected, why she was reincarnated because according to Ishizu he is the reincarnation of Yami or he should say the Pharaoh since they don't know his real name.

It was because he was Yami's reincarnation that he understood the connection, this girl was Yami's lover in the past and when she died the Gods of Egypt gave her another chance and thus became reincarnated to be with Yami again and to help him. Yugi smiled even wider because he knew if the two were lovers in the past then no doubt they'll be lovers again and Yugi couldn't wait. He just kept his smile on his face when he watch in spirit form no less Yami and Dawn walked in the same classroom at Domino High.

* * *

 **A/n: I hope you like it, this idea was inspired by a Rp im doing with a good friend of mine. I'm also dedicated this chapter to her.**

 **Yami: Yes Dawn really appreciate, so thanks a lot** Ryan **you been a big help to Dawn for this idea.**

 **A/n: And thanks for reading and until next time, farewell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three days have past and Dawn was great friends with Yugi and his gang, not only that but she started to develop a crush on Yami. Ever since she got here however Dawn nor Yami has a dream about the past and it was bugging Yami a bit because he wanted to know what he was like since apparently he was a Pharaoh in the past.

 **Yami's POV**

Why? Why am I not getting anymore dreams of my past? Dawn is who the girl from the first dream I had about my past is here in Domino but since her arrival I hadn't had another dream and Dawn hasn't had a dream either. I remember when I first met her that she had the exact same dream as me and I was so happy when she said that it was a sigh of relief that someone from my past is here in the flesh. Now not so much, like I said no dreams has occurred since Dawn arrived but maybe I don't need the dreams anymore, maybe the key to unlocking my memories lies with Dawn. I know I had a special connection with her in my past not only that but she does seem familiar to me, her face, her eyes, her hair, and her smile.

Every time I would see her smile I actually flustered a bit, yes you heard me right, the Pharaoh got flustered because of a girl smiling but only Dawn makes me feel that way. When Téa smiles at me, I smile back of course but I don't feel flustered and at first I didn't understand what that meant until I realized that in my past Dawn and I had a really special connection with each other but I want to know what that connection is. As I was at school I was floating beside Yugi in spirit form, everyone was already at class but the reason Yugi wasn't because he was doing something for the teacher. As he walked down the hall I heard talking within the distance and then saw two figures come into view, one I didn't recognize and the other was Dawn. The one I didn't recognize was a boy and as Yugi got closer I could hear the voices clearly.

 **Author's POV**

"Come on babe why don't you skip class and come have some fun with me" Dawn could tell he was Vuglar and didn't care what his name was. "No and this is the last time I'm going to say it. I know exactly what kind of guy you are, your the one who takes advantage of girls when they're alone. I'm not going to give my innocence too you nor am I going to skip class just so you can have your way with me. Your a disgusting person." Dawn then pushed him harshly away and the boy didn't like that. He then slap her across the face, "You shouldn't have done that sweetheart. I was trying to be nice now you just mess with the wrong person." The boy was about to slap her again until another caught his own. "Leave her alone! She already said no so why don't you take a hint and leave." They both turned and saw Yami there with a death glare at the boy. The boy turned around and brought his hand back but then smirked, "Then make me if you don't like it." Yami on the other hand really didn't want to fight but then he saw the hand mark on Dawn's face, then kept his glare at the boy, "Gladly."

Yami then grabbed his collar and shoved him up against the lockers and with all the angry he had and venom within his tone "If I see you near her again and try to every touch her or ever speak with her I promise you the next time we meet I'll kill you. Now leave." Yami then let's him go and the boy ran off and he turned his attention toward Dawn, his eyes soften, "Are you alright?" She nodded but then was about to rub her cheek when Yami gently caresses it, "He should have never laid a finger on you." Yami kept caressing her cheek and then looked into her eyes then he reached up and kissed her forehead. It made Dawn blush a deep red and Yami only smile at it, "Now why are you out here?" "I was just coming back from the restroom to go back to our class Yami but then he showed and kept pressuring me into doing something I didn't want to. I stood my ground and never showed I was weak." "That was brave of you Dawn but he shouldn't bother you again."

"Thanks Yami you didn't have to do that but thank you." "It's no problem at all besides I wasn't about to let some guy try and take away the girl I love" and that when the room became quiet and Yami blush slightly when he finally realized what he just said. Dawn's heart then began to skip a beat, Yami just said the girl he loved. She had to be dreaming and pinch herself slightly to makesure it wasn't, yep not a dream. Before Dawn could open her mouth and speak Yami beat her to it, "Dawn it's true I'm in love with you. I know we only known each other for short awhile but every time you smile, you fill me with happiness and joy and you have a beautiful smile. Not only that but your hair is beautiful, everything about you is beautiful and..." Yami didn't have any more words. "I love you too Yami" it was thoses words right there that made Yami bring Dawn into his arms and hugged her tightly. Once again as he laid his head on top of her own, a smile was across his face. Yami felt happy that she felt the same and that he wasn't the only one he felt this way.

As Yugi in spirit form watch the two embrace, a smile was on his face too because he was happy for the Pharaoh but also shocked at the same time they grew feelings for the other that quickly. Then again they were lovers in the past and Yugi knew this because he was Yami's reincarnation. Finally he saw Yami part from her slightly to lean down and kiss her gently on the lips, Yugi silently cheered. The two then parted with blushes on their faces and Yami asked, "Dawn would you like to be my girlfriend?" Dawn just smiled, "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Yami smiled even more and then kissed her cheek, "Anyway I'll see you later I got a errand to run for the teacher and if I don't hurry she's going to kill me but you'll see me soon." Then Dawn watch as Yami ran off down the hall, she then brought a hand to her lips, the warmth of Yami's lips was still there and she smiled to herself as she walked back to the class she thought, _I'm Yami's girlfriend now. This is the happiest day of my life. Thank you fate, destiny, whatever you want to be called. Thank you for bringing Yami into my life._

* * *

 **A/n: Another chapter done!**

 **Yami: *gasp* My goodness your on a roll right now. That's awesome**

 **A/n: *blush* Thanks Yami means a lot coming from you**

 **Yami: Anyway thanks for reading this and we hope you enjoy it, until then I shall bid you adieu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Also please don't get angry with me, I'm going to make Yami recover his memories a little bit different than what happen in the show. Thanks for understanding and I hope you like what I came up with**

 **Yami: Don't worry if anyone say anything bad I'll just mind crush them and send them to the shadow realm**

 **A/n: Don't go that extreme Yami. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

A month has passed since then everyone of Yugi's friends heard that Yami was now dating. At first that thought it was someone else but when they heard it was Dawn, everyone smiled and congratulated her. Téa was the first to smile and looked at Yugi, "Are you sure your okay with this? I mean he is sharing your body after all." Yugi nodded, "Yeah I'm totally fine with it and I even told Yami that I'll make a schedule in my room to where he'll take over an entire day and spend time with her." She nodded and then started talking with Joey since they were in class right now and Yami was currently resting within the Puzzle. Finally lunch time occurred and Dawn rushes up to them and smiled, "Yugi I remember something from the past I need to speak with him immediately." Yugi nodded and changed places with the Pharaoh, and then Yami stood in his place. "I heard what you said so what did you remember." Dawn smiled at him, "I understand why we have a special connection with each other Yami. You may not remember this but in the past I was the wife of the Pharaoh I was his Queen." Yami looked at her and smiled, it all made sense now to him. No wonder she felt so familiar, why he felt close to her the first moment her saw her, "That really does explain why you can see me as a spirit and it's because you were special to me. The connection we had in the past carries over her to the present, so it's just means your the reincarnation of my Queen. The gods sent you here to help me." Yami just held her hands, he was super happy that she was able to remember something and because she did pieces were started to fill up in memories.

"Yami there's one other thing I remembered and I truly believe the key to unlocking your memories lies with your true name" Dawn told him. "Wait you remember my true name!" Dawn nodded, "I do but I need your help with this Yami. I need you to send me within the Millennium Puzzle. I don't quite understand why but something is telling me if I go within the Puzzle and say your true name very loudly then all your memories should come back to you at once." Yami looked at her, he wanted to give a try right away but sighed, "Lets wait until after school and come to the gameshop. I don't want to risk you going within the Puzzle while we are at school. I must warn you though because I don't if it will do this but anyone person who entered the Puzzle is met with a labyrinth and they have to find my true door but the labyrinth is filled with traps." Dawn nodded in understand, "Alright I'll understand but if it doesn't do then the Millennium Puzzle must know who I truly am and is allowing me to help you recover your memories." When lunch ended Yami let Yugi take control again but within the Puzzle, the Pharaoh was smiling. He was right, he was right about Dawn, the girl was the key to unlocking his memories and now because she remembers his true name he couldn't but feel excited. He was finally going to know why his soul is here and in the first place.

School ended and everyone with the gang left the two of them alone. Yugi walked with Dawn to the gameshop and the boy smiled, "I hope that works. I can't tell how excited Yami really is. He has been searching for any signs of memories every since I completed the puzzle and maybe by unlocking his memories some new powers will be given to him to where he can separate from me and be with you finally. I don't if that will actually happen but that's what I want to believe anyway." Dawn nodded in agreement and when they entered their room Yugi place the Puzzle on his counter, "Yami are you ready?" The Pharaoh appeared and nodded, "Yes I am. I'm the spirit who resides within the Millennium Puzzle with my power I grant the permission to allow Dawn within my soul room." After Yami said that he saw the girl disappeared and Yami was now sitting within his true room. He felt her presence within the Puzzle wondering a labyrinth did show up but the door to his room was open and their she stood. Dawn just blinked, and then looked at Yami. Yami was surprised, "So you didn't get the labyrinth." Dawn shook her head no.

"Well isn't exactly no. I had the labyrinth for maybe at least 3 seconds before it completely change and that was left was your door." Yami knew why it there for a few seconds, "The Puzzle didn't understand what I did and when you appeared the labyrinth showed because it thought you were an intruder but when it finally realized what I did and who I sent it changed because it was like you said at lunch, the Millennium Puzzle knows who you really are. You not a threat to me, your anything but a threat." Dawn was happy about that but she knew why she was here in the first place, "Pharaoh the one who holds the Millennium Puzzle I'm standing before you because I'm your wife from your past, I was your Queen. I'm here to help you recover all your lost memories for I know the true nature of your name. The name Yami was only given temporary by your reincarnation but now that I'm here it's time you knew." Then like she said she would, Dawn said within a loud voice the name of the man who hold her heart dear, "Your real name is Pharaoh Atem!"

* * *

 **A/n: And I'm stopping it that. So what do you think, will saying his real name work or is there more. Only I know what will happen next**

 **Yami: Oh! Dawn your not supposed to do that. I mean sure it's your story but I'm writing it too**

 **A/n: I know Yami but I think it's a good way to end it**

 **Yami: Alright I trust you Dawn. Anyway until next time, bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dawn just waiting for anything a sign that saying his real name work her eyes stared at Yami. She was about to get bummed out that it didn't work until Yami started to hold his head, she could tell he was in pain and then he started to disappear. The moment he did, she felt her body get push out of the puzzle and now she was back within Yugi's room. "What just happen?" Yugi knew what was going since he was connected with the Puzzle, "Well the good news is that it work. The puzzle is telling me that it's showing Yami all his memories and why he even lost them in the first place." The girl smiled happily but apparently being in the Millennium Puzzle made her very tired and she had trouble keeping her balance. Yugi held her steadily and placed her on his bed, "Just sit down on my bed. Yami will be back soon I promise." Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours and it took 4 hours before finally Yami came back from his trip down memory lane.

The moment he came back though he wasn't within the puzzle like he thought he would but actually standing in Yugi's room and staring at the two. "I made it back. I remember everything. Who I am? Why I'm here? Who you are Dawn and so fourth." Both Dawn and Yugi blink for a couple a seconds hoping what they were seeing was real and that the two weren't in a dream, "That's great but take a look at yourself" Yugi told him. Yami did so and his eyes widen at what he was seeing, the man was not transparent , "I'm not spirit anymore and *looks at Yugi* you don't have the Millennium Puzzle around your neck." Yugi smiled brightly, "Do you know what this mean? It means becauss you recovered your memories you don't need to be a spirit anymore." Yami shook his head, "No it's not because of that. I can't explain why I'm like this but I'm supposed to be a spirit right now. In my memories I lock my soul away in the puzzle causing all my memories and my real name to be lost. So technically I'm dead but yet I have my own body and my own beating heart, I don't understand." Dawn held his hand, "Maybe it's because of me. The reason your no longer a spirit is because I'm alive and the puzzle gave you another chance at life or the gods or Egypt, who knows what it really was just be glad your here."

Yami smiled at her, "Dawn...maybe you right maybe it is because of you or I was just given a second chance. Whatever the case, like you said I'm happy to be alive." "Now that you are your own person do you want us and everyone else to call you by your real name" Yugi asked? "Honestly I don't care if you call me Atem or Yami, I'll probably answer to both anyways. Sure Yami may not be my real name but I've been so used to everyone calling me that so it doesn't bother me." Yugi nodded and then Dawn spoke, "Okay but I'm going to say your real name because it's how I always know you and two it's because you were my husband in the past. Where will Yami stay?" Yugi just smiled, "With me of course we have an extra room and grandpa already knows about Yami so there no need to worry. Also we are going have to registered you as a real citizen Atem, you no longer a spirit and you do truly exist in the world."

"Why don't we do it now, it's still a decent hour and nothing will be close" Yami told him. Yugi nodded, "Alright and Dawn would you like to come with us." The girl nodded and thus all three of them left the game shop and went toward a certain building with Domino that dealt with this stuff as they walked toward the said building Yami was waking next to Dawn and the boy held her hand as they walked too. Yugi couldn't help himself when he saw that, "Aww you two are so cute together I can't wait to see what your children will look like." Yami blushed heavily but Dawn did as well, "Y-Yugi its still t-to earlier for that" "Come on you two will eventually get married and I believe that won't be far off considering how quickly you confess your love for one another. You can just say history is repeating itself but it a much faster way" Yugi said with a knowing smirk. Yami blush didn't disappear but he knew his partner was right but maybe it was a good thing, "You may be right Yugi but I'll wait until I'm at least 23 to have children." "Fine" Yugi simply said but just kept his smile knowing it will happen eventually. Dawn on the other hand never once spoke because one she definitely agreed with Yugi and two she wanted to have children with Yami but not until she was older.

Finally they went inside and Yugi, Yami, and Dawn went to the counter saying they wanted to registered someone and they need a birth certificate too. Yugi was given all the papers and a pen to write down the information, "Yami for you name I'm just going to write you real name but give you my last name." Yami looked at him, "Are you sure? That's mean I would be your older brother from now on." "Yes Atem I'm okay with that besides we kind of act like brother anyway" and Dawn nodded, "I agree with Yugi. You two are like twin brothers then just partners." "Alright but as long as your okay with it Yugi then it doesn't bother me." Yugi just keep writing the information and when he was done, the boy gave them to the person at the counter, "Thank-you just wait about 3 hours and everything should be ready to go." Yugi nodded and sat back down with the others. To Yugi and Yami time seemed to move slow but when at least 1 hour passed Dawn who was sitting next to Yami laid her head on his shoulder and her eyes were closed.

Yami smiled softly and looked at Yugi, "Yugi are you okay waiting here by yourself I'm going to take Dawn home. It's already 5 and her father must wonder where she is." Yugi just nodded, "No I'll be fine Atem you take her home and once I'm done here you will officially be my brother and you can come to school with me even though your wearing the uniform already." Yami nodded and he carefully but successful grabbed Dawn and held her bridal style and walk to her home. Thankfully his girlfriend or queen he should say is light and it was easy to carry her and the moment he got to her home, Yami rang the door bell and her father appeared at the door. The man questioned him but he answered truthfully saying that he was Dawn's boyfriend and that girl fell asleep while they were waiting for something. Yami saw her father smile and showed him where her room was, Yami walked up the stairs and into her room and placed Dawn on her bed. After covering her up with the covers, he kissed her forehead, "I love you" he whispered gently and then left to go back to the gameshop.

When Yami return Yugi was standing there and he just nodded, "If you stay for a least 2 more minutes you would have gotten the papers but things happen for a reason." Yami just nodded, "Yeah." Yami grabbed the papers from his hand, yes it was officially he was truly alive and exists in the real world as Atem Mutou the older brother of Yugi Mutou.

* * *

 **A/n: I'm not ending it here, oh no. I got some drama coming up, I have an idea that all you will like, trust me  
**

 **Yami: So aren't you going to call me Atem  
**

 **A/n: Yami you said you didn't care  
**

 **Yami: I don't but I love it when you saw my name though**

 **A/** **n: Anyways until next time, bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

One month has passed since Yami has gotten his own body and became the official big brother of Yugi Mutou. Yugi's grandpa thankfully was okay with it and liked Yami anyway and not only that but Yugi's friends were able to understand it as well. It was a huge relief on his shoulders and most of his friends called him his real name, the only people who still called him Yami was Yugi and Dawn. Then again he remembered that he was the one who said that he didn't care which name he was called because Yami will answer anyways. He remembered when he finally entered the school with Yugi and then the classroom, Yami was asked so many questions and he answered every single one of them because he didn't want to be rude. The main questions most of the students asked him was he related to Yugi, honestly it got annoying after a while but Yami still answered. Now since he's been at the school for awhile Yami doesn't get asked questions anymore and is treated like a normal student which was huge weight lift off his shoulders.

It has been also a month since Yami and Dawn have dating, the boy would take her on dates every single Sunday since that's when they were off from school. Honestly Yami doesn't even know why they are dating when the two of them were married in the past but maybe he just wanted to start over because this wasn't the past anymore and this is a modern era. Dealing with relationships is a lot more different than what it was 5,000 years ago but Yami like how it was now. Today at school was different because Dawn wasn't there nor was his brother, but Yugi was sick with a cold and Dawn was too. The two most important people in his life was not at school and he hated it, sure Yami was able to talk with Téa, Joey, and Tristan but it just wasn't the same with those two. When school was finally over, he walked home like he normally did but decided to stop at Dawn's house rather than go home and Yami didn't even need to know on the door because this was like his second home. Dawn's father made it clear that he was apart of the family, which meant to him that her father really trusted him. The boy went up to her room and knocked on the door softly to at least let the girl knew that he was coming in or at least someone was coming in.

Dawn looked up from bed and smiled, "Yami!" Of course she was happy to see him, she has been in bed all day and was going to be out of school for awhile too. Yami just walked over and sat down on the chair that was near her bed, "Today was boring without you and Yugi there. Yugi's sickness thankfully won't last long but you look horrible." Dawn nodded, "I feel horrible. I'm sorry Yami but your going have to survive for at least 3 days without me." Yami sighed but he understood, "Its that bad huh. Well let me know if I can do anything for you, remember your dad got a new work schedule so he won't be home to take care of you." Dawn coughed but nodded, "I know and don't worry I call if anything happens or I need something." Yami just smiled, "I'm glad." Yami then stayed with her for awhile but then left and for the next 3 days was hard for the Pharaoh, sure he was able to see her and talk with her but seeing his girlfriend not at school was hard.

When Dawn finally came back, she had a lot of work to catch up on but Yami was able to sit with her at lunch alone, talk with her alone, and do the things that happened normally. Yami helped her get catch with her work in no time, she was able to understand the material thanks to him. Just like that everyday was a routine, Yami would take on dates every Sunday, help her study for tests, and do his normal life. When the enter the new year and the spring semester started is what made Yami get a bit over protective of his girlfriend. It started on a Monday when Yami walked with Dawn, and something felt different to him. He ignored the feeling but kept Dawn a little bit closer than normal just in case something did happen. It was Friday that stay close to Dawn as much as possible and become more protective because the feeling he had the first time would never go away and he always ignored it. During lunchtime is when he decided not to ignored the bad vibes he was getting. Yami sat with Dawn as usual but Dawn's face looked disturbed and uncomfortable.

"Dawn what's wrong? Your face looks uncomfortable" Yami asked her? Dawn turned to him, she was the one who got closer to him, "Yami I don't want to go to my next class. It the one class I don't have with you and for the past 2 days someone is stalking me." Yami looked at her very concerned and worried, "Who?" "I don't know because every time I look to see who it is the person is always gone and it creeps me out. Yami I'm really scared what if something bad happens." "Dawn I'll always protect you so don't this scare you." "Thanks Yami" and then lunch was over, the two separated but Yami didn't entered his class because the feeling from before was back and the time he didn't ignored it. Yami went toward Dawn's classroom and the moment he did, well he was happy that he did because the person who was talking with his girlfriend was none other than Yami Bakura or he should say Akefia, the thief king. His glare toward the man it would kill him if glares can do that but he was the man that ruin Egypt in the past and Dawn was killed by him too but only because she protecting Yami from a sword stab. "BAKURA YOU STEP AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakura turned his head and smirked, "It's been a long time Pharaoh."

* * *

 **A/n: I'm ending it right that**

 **Yami: I know where this is going and I don't like it**

 **A/n: But it won't be a repeat of the past becauss how I am still here**

 **Yami: Oh yeah then do I get rid of him or what**

 **A/n: The readers will have to wait and see until then thanks for reading, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yami kept his glare on his face, Bakura was way to close to his girlfriend for his liking and there was no way in hell that he was going to let Bakura take her away from him again. On the other hand Bakura turned his head back to the Queen, "You should no better Pharaoh never leave the ones you care alone or else something bad might happen" the white hair male used on if his hands to touch Dawn's hair. That action made his blood boil, how dare he touch her hair in that softly manner, "You think I don't know that I'm going to give one last warning step away from her or else." Bakura smirked and then step away from her and then walked toward Yami, "This won't be the last time you see me Pharaoh. All the owners I once lost in Egypt are fully recovered and I'll use it to kill you and take the Queen for myself." Just like that he left walking away from the two but Yami on the other hand just kept his glare until the white hair male was no longer in view he then turned to Dawn and his gaze soften, "Are you alright?" Dawn looked at him and nodded, "Yes I'm fine. I wasn't hurt in any way but who was he. He looks like Ryou but much different and more evil."

Yami sighed heavily, he didn't want to explain it but he had no choice, "That's Yami Bakura but his real name is Akefia. He was known as the thief king 5,000 years ago and always wanted to kill me, take my throne, then steal you. Thankful he didn't do any of that but he the main reason why I'm a spirit and you got reincarnated. He killed you but only because you protected me and then summon Zorc an evil that almost ruined Egypt but I stop it. I sent my soul at the cost of my real name and memories to seal the evil for good. That evil will no longer be a threat but Akefia still survived and now is here in the real world but like me his only a spirit and needs a host so that why he looks so much Ryou because Ryou is his reincarnation." Dawn just stood there, it was a lot to take in but made sense, "I understand and thanks for coming for me Atem it means a lot" "Of course. Your my girl, my Queen, nothing will harm you again not on my watch" and he kissed her softly on the lips. Dawn kissed him back but only for a shirt but since they still had class, once parted she waved at him and then walked into her classroom. Yami left to his classroom but he was reluctant to go because the feeling was still there, "Wait something is not right. Bakura left to easy, something is going to happen but I don't know what."

The class Dawn was in Bakura was in it and he wasn't Ryou at all, he was still the thief king and to make matters worse the girl was sitting next to him. She totally forgot that he was in this class and she hope Yami realizes this to and not only but he just kept staring at her and lust was seen within his eyes and made her more uncomfortable. She distracted herself by taking notes once class started but when her pencil dropped and landed next to him, she cursed. That was her only pencil, Dawn watch as Bakura picked it up and then handed it to her, "You dropped you pencil love." It took every once of courage to grabbed the pencil from his hand but the moment she did is when his other hand grabbed that hand, he smirked and she could hear silent chanting before she could process what was going on her mind started to become blank and to make it worse Bakura kiss her on the lips and whatever the boy chanted, it work and now the Queen was his. "It looks like the Pharaoh will have a tough time saving you this time. Your under my spell and it can't be broken easily plus you will follow my every command."

Meanwhil Yami felt cold, he felt his heart start to break something was leaving him. Something was happening and then all of a sudden realization hit him and he didn't care if he was still in class or if he got in trouble, he stood up and ran out of the room and ran to Dawn's classroom. He could he forget, she told him before who was all in that class with her and one of the students that were in that class was none other Ryou, why did Yami forget. Yami then regret walking away from her, she was in trouble and it was his fault that he didn't remember this. When he opened the classroom door, the teacher wasn't there nowhere the other students, the only people there was Bakura and Dawn plus the male was kissing her on the lips no less and when the two parted is when Yami walked up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The Pharaoh's eyes were unreadable, his gaze toward Bakura was pure hatred, "What did you do?" Bakura just smirked at him and laugh, "Simple I chanted a spell the moment your Queen touch my hand. I had this all planned out and now this spell can't be broken easily, she's under my control and is now mine. She'll do anything I say or do anything my heart desires." Yami then brought his fist up and punch him, "You heartless bastard that is no way to win a women's heart. I should kill you right now maybe that work." "I'm sorry Pharaoh but that won't work even if you kill the spell on her won't break so technically I win and I don't even know how it can get broken" Bakura just laughed evilly and Yami let him go.

Before Yami could do anything else with Bakura a harsh slap was heard through the room and the Pharaoh turned to the person who gave it to him. Yami could see her eyes, Dawn's eyes were dull and lifeless no emotion was in them but he did tears roll down those cheeks. It hurt to see her like but Dawn may not have control over his actions the pain he was feeling was real, the girl he loved was right now gone. He closed his eyes and all of sudden he heard a voice in his head 'Atem can you hear me. Please save me, I'm using what little power I have to talk with you. Listen I have a little control over myself and you must use the power of the Millennium Puzzle, your the Pharaoh. Besides you should know that there is one power that can break anything, I'll keep fighting and do what you have to do.' Her voice was gone but he knew Dawn was speaking to him and opened his eyes to look at her then Bakura, he activated his power that slept within and used the power of the Puzzle, "Bakura your history." Yami then touch Bakura's forhead and sent him to a place where he can't escaped from and never bother him again. Ryou then stood in his place but fell to the ground because it was too much for the boy.

Yami then grabbed Dawn's hand, it was cold but he knew what to do he knew what would break this spell. The Pharaoh didn't realize his power was still activated and his clothes were the ones he wore in Egypt and leaned his head to hers, his forehead touch her and sighed. "Love is the most powerful, it can break any spell and our love for each other is strong my love. Dawn I love you and my love for hasn't change since 5,000 years, your my soulmate, the light of my life" Yami then parted from her slightly and then kissed her on the lips, he has never put so much passion behind a kiss before until now and once he broke away her eyes were back to its color and tears were rolling down her face. Dawn smiled at him, "I hear every word you Atem and I feel the same way you. I love you." She hugged him tightly and then kissed his cheek, Yami just smiled and happy no more threats will happen again. His power stopped but his clothes didn't change and he picked her up bridal style and then brought back all the students and teachers from the shadow realm. He then walked out of the classroom and walked out of school with his head held high, his crown shimmered in the sunlight. The once nameless Pharaoh was no longer nameless and this was just only the beginning of his new story.

* * *

 **A/n: Well that was fun. How was it?**

 **Atem: I decided to start using my real name, I'll still answer to Yami but I'm just happy that I'm back. My power are recovered, I saved you finally and my new life is only just getting started**

 **A/n: Yeah and I'm happy for you Atem besides started from the next chapter and so on he will be now Atem, Yugi will still call him Yami but that's it. He's no longer nameless**

 **Atem: You damn right I'm not and now Bakura is finally gone so hooray.**

 **A/n: This isn't the end yet, still have more stuff planned. Anyway thanks for reading.**

 **Both: Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Time started moving forward and 3 years had past, the love between Atem and Dawn was stronger than every, this was their last year in high school and soon they'll graduate once summer comes to a close. Right now they were studying for the final exam but Atem was with his brother studying at his home when his grandpa called both boys down. When they entered the living room Marik and Ishizu were here. "My Pharaoh it's in honor to see you again and to see you recover all your memories." Atem looked at them both, "It's good to see you both as well but what are you two doing here in Domino." Ishizu looked to her brother and then to him, "We know you find your Queen but has she recovered all her memories and I mean all of them." Atem looked down on the ground, "No she hasn't but is that bad. Why does she need to recover her memories?" "Well because it would be better if she did, yes the love the two of you shared was strong that the gods themselves made sure to reunite you two. Doesn't she deserve to know besides we found all the records and stone slabs about the nameless Queen." Atem looked at her, "The only reason why I don't tell her is because I don't want her to go through the pain she did before she met me nor how she almost lost something precious to her. Now that I think about it she does deserve to know." Ishizu smiled, "That's not the main reason why we're here. We are just visiting in town to see how the new exhibit we place in the museum was doing but is there something nothing your my Pharaoh."

"Yes how was I able to get my own body. I believe it was because Dawn, my Queen was here but now I'm not so sure anymore." It was then that Marik spoke up, "Its because once the Queen revealed your name and you went down memory lane at the end you were giving a choice. Stay in the world of the living with your own body or go into the afterlife, you choose this path and now your a normal man." Atem looked shocked he didn't remember ever getting a choice unless by the time it ended his mind was already made him, "I do want to see my father and old friends but without her I'm nothing." Marik nodded, "And that's why your here now but we also wanted to tell that me and my sister made sure to change all the Egyptians script with your true name and made sure to add your Queen too. Now the entire world will know what you two have done and will remember you until the end of times." Atem smiled and thank them both once they left he turned to Yugi, "Yugi I know that I'm already married to her but that was in my last life. She's been my girlfriend for 4 years now and will I'm going to marry her."

Yugi smiked brightly, "That's wonderful Yami but don't propose to her until she knows her past. That my condition to you since I am your reincarnation and your little brother." Atem looked at him shook and wanted to argue but the looks in his eyes, damn it his brother was a cute panda. "Fine I'll do it just for you but you have to promise to finally ask Téa out on a date" to which he saw his brother blush heavily but agreed too.

 **-the next day-**

Atem called Dawn over since it was the weekend and Yugi was not home because he was mustering all the courage he had to ask the girl he loved on a date today. When she walked in, they walked to his room and both sat in the bed. "What are we going to do today Atem?" Atem closed his eyes and prepared himself, "I'm going to tell you about your past. You only remember past but now it's time for you to remember everything, I think it be better if you do." Dawn just looked at him and nodded, "Alright I'm ready and please even if there some parts in there for you that don't want to say, say them I need to know." The Pharaoh held her in his arms and closed his eyes as he began the tale. "You have told about your past once. You lived in a poor area somewhere outside the palace, your parents died when you were only 7 and took care of yourself. You would never steal and would help the store venders if needed and they repay you for your kindness, you were loved however there were some who didn't. Your skin color was pale white, a lot of people thought you weren't Egyptian but you were. One day as you went to the market some boys grabbed from behind and dragged you into an alleyway. They started beating you and torturing you, saying you didn't belong in the world you were on the brisk of death until I came into your life...

"I was already Pharaoh and some days l I've to walk outside the palace walls to see how my people were doing and show them my kindness. As I walked however something pulled me into a different direction and that's when I saw you getting beaten and tortured. My blood boil and I step in, I ignored your attackers and picked you up in my arms and took you away. I took care of your wounds..." and he just kept talking and talking about everything in her past. When it came to the hard parts, Atem closed his eyes as small tears rolled down his face, "We were dating for a good few months and someone found out about. That night they kidnap from you room and took you quite a ways from me, they didn't torture you oh no they started to do things to your body. They almost raped you if I didn't come and save you from that horrible experience. You almost lost something precious only because I was careless and didn't want you better." He then kept speaking and the started break down in tears when it came to how she did. "If it wasn't for you I would be dead but that point because you did that. Not only did you save me but saved Egypt" Atem cried into her chest the pain of reliving the memories was hard on him.

Dawn kissed him and smiled, "Atem thank you for telling. You must have been in so much pain when you lost me, but I'm alive and I wasn't rape. This is now the present." Atem nodded, "Yes this is present and I won't let anything happen to you every again which is why I come to ask this next question. Dawn..." he then went on the floor and knelt down on one knee and bringing a ring from his pocket, "Your the love of my life. You have been with me for 5,000 years and your beauty has never stop. Your still the bravest and kindest women I met and will you marry me." Dawn blushed heavily but she knelt down to his level and hugged him tightly kissing his face all over, "Of course I'll marry you." Atem smiled and then grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

* * *

 **Atem: I did it, I ask you to marry me**

 **A/n: Um Atem we are telling the readers our story, so we are already married**

 **Atem: *blush* I forgot my love but it was still hard to say it**

 **A/n: *giggles* Well anyway thanks for reading bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **-a couple months later-**

On July 7th was the big day for Atem and Dawn today was their wedding day and Téa was with Dawn helping her get ready. The girl was already wearing her dress, it was simple wedding dress nothing fancy. Téa was fixing her hair and the girl just smiled at her, "Are you nervous Dawn?" Dawn just smiled back at her and shook her head no, "Actually I'm not because I know that this isn't the first time I've married him but to see him a suit will be different." She heard her friend giggled, "Aww you are nervous. I can hear it in your voice Dawn you can't hide anything from me but it'll be okay because once you see him then everything nervousness will fade away I promise." Dawn could never hide anything from Téa but her friend was right all she has to do is look at him and everything will go away.

Meanwhile Atem was shaking with nervousness, he kept running his hands threw his hair and sighed heavily. "Why I am nervous?" Yugi was helping him get ready and looked at his brother, "Yami I can't really answer that question but maybe it's been so long since you seen her in something beautiful because your nervous someone might ruin it because your mind thinks your in the past." Yugi was right he was scared that someone was going to ruin his wedding and possibly kill her again but he was no longer in the past, everything was different here and Bakura was no longer a threat. "Your right my mind is still in the past so I no longer need to think like that. Nothing will happen and I won't lose her again because I'll be able to spend the rest of my life with her." Yugi just smiled at him, "Thats brother I know. Keep that confidence and nothing will happen besides I don't think the gods of Egpyt won't let happen heck I don't think fate will let anything to two of you again. So I have faith."

Atem nodded and then walked out with Yugi toward the alter and waiting there. Of course Yugi was his best man while Téa was Dawn's bridemaid and she walked toward her place. She just smiled at Atem and then turned toward the direction of the door and it opened slowly and there stood Dawn in all her glory. Then it was like everyone in the room didn't exist anymore because all Atem could see was Dawn and his nervousness was all gone and Dawn's nervousness was gone too. She walked down the aisle and then stood beside him and just smiled softly at the boy. "You look handsome Yami." Atem smirked when he heard her call him Yami, "And you look beautiful my love." After they spoke then the ceremony began and the moment it began it was over and Atem picked up Dawn bridal style walked down the aisle with his wife. Then they went to aftermath party where Yugi gave the most beautiful speech the two has every heard and it made both of them cry.

The party went on for hours and it lasting until 9 at night and that's when everyone went home including Atem and Dawn. The moment those two got home, well let's get say it was the best night of their life. The entire world from that day knew about the marriage of Yami and Dawn, because they were the king and queen of games. Though this was still the beginning of their lives together and who knows what the future holds for them both.

 **A/n: Very short chapter but the next one is going to be last one of this little story I made. I'm sad to see it go but I hope all of you enjoyed as much as I did.**

 **Atem: Anyway we hope you enjoyed this chapter and until the last one, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Well I hate to say it but this is the last chapter. I put a lot of hard work into little story. I had so much fun writing it and don't feel bad I have a new story in the works.**

 **Atem: Wow I can't believe this is the last one I'm kinda sad**

 **A/n: Oh Atem it will be alright you'll see. Anyway hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 10**

Five years has gone since Atem and Dawn got married. Atem gave away his title king of games to his brother, Yugi since the boy was better at the game anyway and he wanted to do something with the profession. Atem is a teacher at the duelist academy that Kaiba built, he teaches the students the best way to use strategy with any deck type. He personally helps them one on one for occasions to help anyone if they serious trouble. Dawn didn't work anyway, she stayed home half of the two but eventually drawing again. Her skills were recognized by top names and would display her work in art museums every where. Things became wonderful until something even more magical happen. Dawn became pregnant with twins, yes twin. The moment he received the news Atem was so thrilled. They even called Yugi who was now married to Téa and was expecting a child of their own.

Atem became a protective husband, making sure that his wife ate well and did everything correctly. The 8 months were hell, especially the last month since Atem just kept panicking that Dawn could have the twins at any moment. Dawn just smiled at him, telling him that he shouldn't panic so much but the moment her water broke, she was rushed to the hospital. After a few good minutes he finally had the twins one was a boy who look just like his father but had his mother's eyes, the other one was a girl who look just like her mother but had her father's eyes. The started they journey as parents, and it was the best thing they ever done. Sure at times it was hard at first but then they got used to it and it became super natural to them. Now both of their children were in elementary school and anytime the kids walked they go visit their uncle Yugi at the gameshop his grandfather left him.

Dawn was at home making dinner when all of a sudden the door to their home opened. Atem walked in with their children and she just smiled, the two saw her and ran to her. She stopped for a bit and bent down to their level, "Kyle did you look after sister today." The boy nodded, "Of course mom." Dawn then turned to her daughter, "And what about you Skylar did you look after your brother." The girl nodded, "Yeah and visit uncle Yugi before school again today mommy." Atem smiled, "Alright you two of you want dinner go finish your homework but if you need help to hesitate to ask me or your mother." "Yes dad/daddy" they both said and then ran upstairs to their rooms. Atem looked at Dawn for a bit and smiled, "That smells really good I can't wait to eat it." Dawn just smiled, "Yami you cant have dinner either until you finished grading. Anyway Yugi tells me there's a kid who is really good at duel monsters and the boy idols him. His name is Jaden Yuki." "Oh really well then when he finally becomes old enough I'll still be teaching at Duel Academy. You have probably noticed because of my powers we are going to look young for awhile, me and you won't age much. We will eventually but it may take years." Dawn nodded, "Yeah I know but we can see our children and grandchildren grow up and see what the world will become."

Atem nodded, "Yeah and we can always try for more too." Dawn just blushed at that but she wasn't against the idea either, "You just want to see me naked perv." She heard her husband laughed but then his face blushed as well. After that dinner was ready and they all ate as a family, Atem still always kept in touch with Yugi and he has a little girl named Sarah. Eventually Atem started to see his child like duel monsters and taught them everything he knew even Dawn did as well. Both of them gave them their decks when their children were old enough and not only but Kyle, Skylar, and Sarah all went to duel academy. With Mutou as their last name, they had big holes to fill and because Atem was a teacher their he was able to witness how good they really were especially Sarah. The girl was exactly like Yugi when she duel, she became a completely different person and seeing her duel made Atem want to keep teaching and never truly quit duel monsters he loved it to much. Not only that but he saw the talent within Jaden as well, the boy had the makings of taking down the King of Games and apparently he learned one day that Jaden wanted to be the next King of Games which meant taking down Yugi. Atem smiled, he knew the boy could do it one day. However at the end of each and every day when he goes home his wife is always waiting for him giving the biggest smile. The smell of good cooking and a girl who has loved for 5,000 years. Yeah the Pharaoh wouldn't change his life for anything and even now as days turned into months and months into years the Pharaoh love for Dawn would never changed because their love will always be a soaring sky.

 **A/n: Wow I can't believe I just did that but I hope you enjoy this story. Like I said up too I had a blast writing this and thanks to every who has comment, read, and view this story. I can't tell how much this means to me. At times I wanted to quit and quit writing for good but seeing how much people like my stories and tell how good their are well it kept me going.**

 **Atem: This is our final goodbye. From the bottom of my heart I thank you for reading Soaring Skies. Thank you so much and farewell.**


End file.
